Friendship
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: They were friends. But things gradually began to change. Nadia began to feel things that she didn't fel for Milo. So she decided to go visit Mike, it was killing her not seeing him. After all, the two had a friendship...right? Doyle and Nadia!


_**OK ya'll, this is my first time writing for 24 so I would like to thank all of the amazing Doyle Nadia writers out there! Please leave a review for inspiration and if u know ANYTHING about Doyle Nadia in season seven like an interview or something, please PM me or review, giving me a link!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned 24, there would have already been some Doyle Nadia moments.**_

_Italics-thoughts_

_**FRIENDSHIP. **_

Ever since that day when he grabbed my hair in the room and pulled me close, I hated him. I stared into his stormy blue eyes and felt something bubble inside me. But, I pushed it away. I should hate him. These thoughts shouldn't be in my mind! When he called me into his office and tried to play nice, I couldn't believe the nerve of him. He assaulted me. I should hate him.

But things gradually change.

Time after time.

I remember when I said for him to be careful; I saw a slight flicker in his eyes. That made my heart light up. And when I saw that bullet whiz into Milo's head instead of mine, I felt like I needed someone to comfort me. Mile might not have been my lover, but he was a nice and caring friend.

When Mike talked to me after, when he saved me, I was so happy.

And when I heard that he was injured in his eyes, I felt like I was going to faint right there in CTU.

When I heard that Jack had to "let go" of Audrey, I was so sad. And now with Mike, I feel so confused.

What am I going to do?

I shut my hardcover novel and put in my brown bag. Crossing my legs in the waiting room, I looked at the nurses wheeling IV's into rooms and people looking sick and waiting for their turns. My head whipped up as a tall, Korean doctor stepped out of Mike's room. Quickly standing up, I rushed over to the tired-looking doctor.

"Dr. Leung, how is Agent Doyle's condition?"

A small smile broke out on the doctor's face. "This man is a true fighter" "Luckily, we managed to save all the tissue in his right eye and about seventy five percent in his left eye"

"If he goes to therapy and maybe takes a dosage or two of some special medication, he will probably get all of his vision back"

I put a hand over my mouth in shock to hide the huge smile on my face. Amber eyes shut in relief as Nadia's shoulders relaxed and slumped. "Can I see him?" she asked quietly.

Dr. Leung quickly scribbled something on his clipboard and nodded. "Yes, he is stable, although his voice might seem a little raspy due to drugs"

Nadia nodded. "Thank you so much doctor" she said. He nodded and walked off to another room to treat a young girl.

Nadia's breath turned ragged as she slowly made her way to the door.

'_Relax!' 'You two are friends…right?' she thought. 'Your relationship has grown over the time in CTU and whether you say no or yes, you two do have a great friendship'_ her inner voice chided. Nadia chuckled softly under her breath. She opened the glass door and saw him lying there in the plain, cotton cot.

The windows were wide open and the cool breeze blew over him. Freshly new bandages patched over his blue eyes.

Mike turned his head as he heard high heels slowly as if almost cautiously clack over to his bedside.

"Mike?" someone asked. "Nadia" he groaned. He could almost hear her, see her smile.

"You're my first visitor" he said, chuckling. Nadia pulled the chair close to his side and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Mike grunted "I've been better but ever since Dr. Leung told me the news, I'm just grateful that I will still have my sight back"

'_Mike Doyle?' 'Grateful?' 'This is a whole new side…' _

"You should, you took a deadly blast there" she said, placing her hand on top of his. She watched his firm body immediately tense up. She felt as if he had suddenly became cold to the touch.

"S-Sorry" she stammered, blushing. For once, Nadia was glad that Mike couldn't see her. She watched as a tiny quick smirk appear on his face. "Chloe told me to tell you that she and Morris are going to come over tomorrow" Nadia said.

Mike chuckled "Morris?" Nadia nodded, smiling "yes Morris" Nadia was quiet for a minute. The air in the room suddenly began to feel tense and quiet. "There is going to be a memorial for Milo on Saturday" she said quietly. "Everyone's going, why Jack said that he is even to attend" she continued. Suddenly, it all came crashing down on her.

Memories and pictures of Milo and her and then Doyle and her flashed threw her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on her hand laced with Mike's. Mike felt it and straightened up. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Nadia could picture his icy dark blue eyes fill up with concern and maybe a little-a touch of sympathy.

She sniffled and hastily wiped the other tears that began to fall from her saddened eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said. She felt Mike give her hand a small squeeze. "Don't blame yourself for anything Nadia, it wasn't you fault" he said, softly but firmly. Nadia refused to believe that. "That bullet was made for me" she said, arguing.

Mike sighed "maybe it was, but Milo offered to take it for you and that was his decision" "Now really, would he right now like to see you crying and beating yourself up about it?" Nadia was silent. She breathed softly and shut her eyes. "Your right…" she drawled.

She stroked his hand. She saw him perfectly relaxed, not tensed.

'_Maybe a new beginning is around the corner???' _

"I'll bring you a burger and some fries tomorrow" she said. Mike smirked "I would like that, the food sucks here" Nadia nodded. She bent down and lightly kissed his left cheek. She felt his body under her tense but then relax.

'_He's, he's…enjoying it'_

'_Nadia…_

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said, gathering her bags and reluctantly prying her small hand from his.

She wiped a stray hair from her face and fixed her black and white dress blouse.

"Bye Mike…"

She turned to walk out the door. Just as her hand hit the bronze handle, his voice called out to her.

"Nadia, our…friendship has come a long way hasn't it?" he stated.

Tears fell from her eyes. She nodded "yes it has" Mike heard the door slowly close. And then he was all alone again.

He could still feel her soft lips on his cheek. He was even sure that a smudge of her lip gloss was on him.

Nadia. She had changed him.

'_And maybe our "friendship" will continue to change, into something else' _

* * *

_FINISHED._

_PLEASE REVIEW LIKE I SAID AT THE TOP! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ! REMEMBER, IF YA KNOW ANYTHING, JUST TELL ME! _

_PEACE N LOVE YA'LL,_

_S.S321_


End file.
